Miyo Kuran-Matsui
Miyo Haruka Shoto '(美代治子松涛, ''Shoto Haruko Miyo ''née '''Kuran-Matsui '(玖蘭松井), was the Pureblood daughter of Kaname Kuran and Eren Matsui: both Ancestors of Vampires. Appearance As the first natural born Pureblood birthed between two Ancestors, Miyo was considered to be something otherworldly and was often described as having ethereal beauty. Miyo had extremely light colored skin, said to be like frosted ice, which shined when in direct connection with the sun; something that was not usually in Purebloods; regardless of pigmentation. With a lack of blemish on her pure face, Miyo was thought to be prime model potential when her picture was shown to Senri Shiki and Rima Toya: both Aristocratic Vampires, who are also professional models. Coming from her father, Miyo had a sharp facial structure in the form of an elongated oval with a delicately pointed chin. Considered mostly sharp lines, Miyo had a long and thin shaped nose that prominently took up most her face; similar to her father. Miyo had narrowed eyes, a reddish brown hued color, which were framed with thick, dark black lashes that swept onto her high-set porcelain cheekbones. Resting above her eyes, Miyo had delicately arched eyebrow that were finally groomed; a clear sign of her high breeding and lavished lifestyle. She had thin, light colored lips that were often set in a thin line that rested perfectly underneath her nose and just over her chin; giving her face a near perfect proportional distant. Coming from her mother, Miyo had long hair that color of wheat-gold that fell down to her ankles when left unbound from its usually up do style. She had blunt bangs that rested just her eyes and covered her forehead, which was average, size and seemed to make her eyes even darker due to the shadows that frequently covered them. In terms of figure, Miyo had a very lean body build, inherited from her father, with a tapered waist that many thought came from a lack of eating; not knowing about her increased metabolism from having different genetics than that of an average human. She had delicately set shoulders, which often gave an impression of a shy young lady, with long and thin arms that ended with graceful long fingers; coming from her years of studying piano. Her wrists, often said to be bird like, were very small but could destroy a mountain if just flicked. She had a straight and muscled back, that came from years of rigorous training, and her spine was often described as being 'rigid like a rod'; which would later be used to describe her unbreakable will. Coming from her above average height, Miyo had long and thin legs that looked as if they could have been flown away by a strong breeze, when in reality they could carry the young woman many miles without tying and could deliver a powerful kick. Her ankles, much like her wrists, were thin and her feet were abnormally small; giving the impression of dancer feet. Her most common outfit was a long-sleeved white dressed which was almost in a Victorian style with black trimmings around the wrists. Secured underneath her small bust, Miyo had a black ribbon tied around the top half of the dress in order to give her body a more defining look. Upon her awakening, shortly before her death, Miyo had ashen colored skin, a lack of lackluster from the absence of sun, and her sclera was an obsidian black; which was an obvious sign of her near crippling blood lust. When she died, Miyo's body shattered into million of sparkling fragments. Personality' From what little is known about Miyo Kuran-Matsui, many thought of her as a sophisticated young woman who brought pride unto the Pureblood name. Calm and elegant, Miyo was the perfect picture of a proper lady befitting someone of her social status. Stemming from two powerful Ancestors, Miyo was a very prideful person, borderline arrogant, and tended to think herself above others; from Purebloods of her station to lower ranking vampires. Despite her cocky attitude, Miyo deeply cared for her family and was very close to her younger siblings: especially her only sister; Osami - whom she frequently spoiled rotten. As their first child, Miyo was often coddled by her parents and Kaname would later attest that they treated her like a princess. Because of her Pureblood arrogance and near invincibility, Miyo believed that nothing could harm her, or would ever even try, and was quick to begin pushing buttons. One of her most cherished dreams was the thought of having a loving husband and children: when she gave birth to Momo, Kaname described Miyo as being so happy to the point where it appeared that she had never been through so much tragedy. After the death of her mother and her father beginning a new relationship with another woman, Miyo began to show hatred towards Kaname and frequently took her younger siblings away, so that they could not come into contact with him. She did this because she did not want her siblings to ever forget about their deceased mother. At the time of her death, Miyo, who had been in slumber fr nearly a century, was trying of her eternal life, short as it may have been, because she had no one to live it with and did not fight her hardest when she was attacked by other vampires. History Before Birth ' 10,000 years prior to the beginning events of ''Vampire Knight, when Humankind had begun to fight among themselves, Pureblood vampires had made their first appearance into the world and were there for known as the Ancestors. Half a century following their debut to the world, a Pureblood by the name of Kaname Kuran had decided to leave the small town in which he had made a semi-permanent living environment and go explore to see if there were others like him. In his travels, Kaname had met Eren Matsui: believed to be the progenitor of the Shirabuki Family. Fascinated with the idea of a female Pureblood and ecstatic to find someone like him, Kaname invited Eren to travel with him and she would accept. For nearly twenty years the two traveled the world and would begin a romantic relationship - which would last for nearly a decade before she winded up pregnant with their first child. Upon learning that he was to be a father, Kaname quickly decided to put down the roots so that his lover and unborn child could be comfortable upon the arrival of his child. Due to her being the first Pureblood child ever born, Miyo's parents were unprepared for the reality of raising a child that was the first ever. It was during the course of Eren's pregnancy, Kaname learned that the baby was kept in the womb for a minimum of 2 years to a maximum of 5; due to the mother needing more blood and nutrients to sustain both her and the growing fetus. In her fourth year of pregnancy, Eren's water broke and she was quickly rushed into isolation where she began to birth her child with only Kaname present. '''Birth Miyo Kuran-Matsui was born on June 20 as the first child and daughter of Pureblood Ancestors Kaname Kuran and Eren Matsui. During the course of her delivery, Eren became increasing violent and aggressive; wanting to destroy anything that she thought dared to harm her newborn daughter and herself. After nearly fourteen hours of labor, Eren was finally able to hold her newborn child in her arms. She was named Miyo Haruko Kuran-Matsui: her name was specifically chosen by her mother and 'Haruko' was decided by Kaname in honor of his daughter being born in the spring time. Early Childhood Miyo grew up in the seclusion of the Kuran Mansion; that her father had built during her mother's pregnancy with her and this is where she would spend most of her life living. As the first Pureblood born, Miyo's childhood was a learning experience for everyone and many things that were later learned about raising vampire children came from the documents that Kaname Kuran wrote while raising his daughter. As she grew, Miyo had gone through a rather painful teething in which her fangs had begun to break through her gum line - which caused for her to become very touchy and hostile - something that would be noted as common for vampire children. Adolescence ''' When Miyo was about in her fifteenth year, her mother had become pregnant with her second child and Miyo's first sibling. This would lead to them becoming the first Pureblood siblings; another first for the Kuran Family. As with her pregnancy, Miyo's mother held her unborn child in her womb for nearly five years and would later give birth to a son - Toyokazu - in the December of her daughter's twentieth year. Overprotective of her younger brother, Miyo would play the role of protector for many years to come and during the time period that her parents were frequently away, dealing with other vampires who tried to encroach their land, Miyo would become a surrogate mother figure to a young Toyokazu. When she was in her thirtieth year, Eren had become pregnant with her third child and carried the fetus for nearly three years. She gave birth to a daughter - Osami - in September of Miyo's thirty-third year. Because Osami was her only sister, Miyo shared a very close relationship with her and the two would later become best friends later in their life. Much like Toyokazu, Miyo played the role of caretaker for her younger sister. For nearly fifteen years, Miyo believed that her only siblings were going to be Toyokazu and Osami, but fate had different plans when her mother became pregnant with her fourth child in Miyo's forty-seventh year. Her mother gave birth to another son - Hirohisa - in August of Miyo's fifty-first year. After the birth of her fourth child, Eren was forced to go into slumber for nearly two decades in order to rest her weary body, and Kaname joined her - leaving Miyo to raise the newborn Hirohisa by herself. When her parents woke back up, Miyo, who was no seventy-one, was ready to leave the nest and begin a family of her own; but her father had forbidden it. Not even a year later, Eren was pregnant for a fifth time. Miyo's mother gave birth to her third son - Anzai - in January of her oldest child's seventy-eighth year and once again Miyo became the mother figure; due to her mother frequently being gone. At one point, after turning a hundred, Miyo fled the Kuran Mansion but was kidnapped by the Toma Family and held for ransom until her father liberated her and nearly destroyed the family; leading to the long standing hatred between the two families. Taken back home, Miyo learned her mother was once again expecting a child and gave birth to a fourth son - Taisho - in November of her daughter's one hundred and third year. '''Losing A Mother Only mere days after giving birth to Taisho, Eren Matsui died from complications: leaving her family devastated and her father inconsolable. Months following Eren's death, Kaname left the Kuran Mansions and left his daughter as Head of the Kuran Family; officially abdicating his position for many centuries. Megumi Hanadagi When she was nearly two hundred and had ruled her family for over ninety years, Miyo was shocked to learn that her father had begun a relationship with another Pureblood Ancestor: Megumi Hanadagi and that she was pregnant with their first child, together. Hating that her father had moved on from her late mother, Miyo refused to grant asylum to her father and his lover; wanting them to stay as far away from her and her siblings as possible. However, when she realized that Megumi was pregnant she quickly allowed for them to come due to her believing that she had a responsibility to her unborn half-sibling. During the four year long pregnancy, Megumi and Miyo became close to the point where Miyo began to see Megumi as a mother-figure and would even help her deliver her daughter: Midori. Much like her other siblings, Miyo took a quick liking to Midori and was not forced into being the mother figure; which would lead to her having a better relationship with her younger sister. Seven years following Midori, Megumi became pregnant with her second child and gave birth to a son - Korekiyo - in May of Miyo's two hundred and eighth year: naming Miyo as Korekiyo's godmother as well as older half-sister. For thirty years, Miyo enjoyed a stable family life with her father and surrogate mother as well as her siblings; another one was added in Miyo's two hundred and eighteenth birthday, Megumi had given birth to another daughter - Yui. However, her life came to a stop when Miyo learned that Megumi had sacrificed herself to create Anti-Vampire Weapons and thus starting the Vampire Hunter Association. Shinko Shoto After the death of Megumi Hanadagi, Miyo left the Kuran Mansion and fell into a romantic relationship with the Pureblood Shoto Ancestor: Shinko Shoto. The two would later marry on her two-hundred and seventy-fifth birthday. Motherhood In the winter of two hundred and eightieth year, Miyo learned that she was pregnant with her first and only child. She gave birth to her only daughter - Momo Kazue Kuran-Shoto - on December 29 of her two hundred and ninety fifth year - carrying her daughter of a five year pregnancy. Widowed ''' A decade after giving birth to Momo, Miyo's husband had been killed in battle against her father and brother - Toyokazu - leaving her a widow and her daughter fatherless for the rest of her life. It was also during this time that Miyo learned her father had begun another relationship with a Pureblood by the name of Chikako Toma and had also had five children by her: Isamu, Honoka, Honomi, Kanjiro, and Hirotuda Kuran-Toma. '''Slumber When she was nearly three-hundred and twenty years old, Miyo decided to go into a slumber and left her young child in the care of her only full-blooded sister: Osami. She would sleep for almost eighty years. Death Miyo was forced to awaken when she had turned four hundred years old by the plans of Purebloods coming from the Shirabuki and Toma Families. Due to the lack of blood she had, Miyo could not properly defend herself and had her heart destroyed by an unknown Toma who was later identified by wielding the Anti-Vampire Weapon: Artemis. When her father found out about her demise, he sought revenge and nearly destroyed the Toma Family; despite his connection with Chikako - a Toma princess. Legacy After her murder at the hands of the Toma Family, Kaname Kuran held a vendetta and when Shizuko Toma attacked Yuki Kuran this would lead to him nearly killing the young Pureblood head. Her daughter was officially adopted by Osami Kuran-Matsui and raised by her aunt; after her mother erased her memories of both her and father from her child's mind. Powers & Abilities Like all Pureblood vampires, Miyo had immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Due to her being the direct descendant of two Pureblood Ancestors and their firstborn child, the full extent of Miyo's powers was unknown and many believed that she was possibly more powerful than even Kaname, himself. She had demonstrated the following power(s): * Familiar: Like all Purebloods, Miyo had the ability to create any familiar she wanted and she had ended up choosing the dove. * Telekinesis ''' * '''Erasing Memories: She did this to her daughter; so that would not remember who she was in order to live a good life. Name * 'Miyo '(美代) means 'Beloved Child'. * 'Haruko '(晴子) means 'Spring Child'. * 'Matsui '(松井) means 'Pine Tree Well'. * 'Kuran '(玖蘭) is a combination of the old fashioned way of writing ku, meaning nine and ran meaning orchid. * 'Shoto '(松涛) Sho means "Siberian Iris" and to is "wisteria". Category:Kagaruki Category:Deceased Category:Pureblood